


Spider Prayers

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Humor, Religion, Slice of Life, Spiders, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos' education on Night Vale spiders continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Prayers

“What are they doing?”

Earl looked up at Carlos’ question, tilting his head to the side as he watched the small group of spiders working together to make an intricate web together. He smiled knowingly, looking back at Carlos. “They’re praying.”

“Praying?”

“Yes.”

“Spiders can pray?”

“Everything has the capability to pray,” Earl reminded him.

“Oh.” Carlos watched as the spiders continued their work, marveling at their precision with the fragile threads.

“Spiders pray by making a large intricate web. If others wish to pray for the same thing they work together. The web is their prayer; woven words to their gods.”

“It’s beautiful,” Carlos confessed. Earl smiled and nodded in agreement, hugging him around the middle as they continued to watch their spiders at their religious work. “Do they mind that we’re watching them?” Carlos asked.

“They don’t mind,” Earl assured him. “They leave their prayer webs for everyone to look at and admire.”

“Do you know what they’re praying for?”

“I do.”

“Will you tell me?”

Earl smiled at Carlos knowingly but shook his head. “I’m afraid that’s enough answers for one day, scientist.”


End file.
